


A Comedy Of Errors

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A weirdo turns up on Jensen's doorstep claiming to be his soulmate but is it reality or delusion?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Frustrated, Jensen launched the phone onto the couch.  
He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him. It was the third time in as many months that he’d been jilted.

“I’m sorry, Jensen, “ Candy had apologized a few minutes ago, a true vein of sorrow in her voice, “but we’re just not made for each other. You’re a great guy and all, but we just don’t…click.”  
“We just don’t click!” Jensen parodied in a sing-song voice, starting to pace back and forth.  
“We clicked all right,” he informed the empty room. “We were hot as fuck together. “

It had to be him, he reckoned. He’d been jilted by three hot chicks, one after the other, girls who’d almost bent over backwards to get his attention when they’d first met but somehow after weeks of satisfying steamy sex, all three had found unreasonable excuses to break it off with him.  
What the hell had he done to deserve this?

He knew he was an attractive guy, not to mention the fact that he was great in bed. At least that’s what all his partners had told him.  
As he dwelt on the why of it, he was convinced he had to be overlooking something but what could be so goddam awful about him that each of the girls had left him.

In a totally ridiculous move, he lifted his arm and sniffed at his armpit. Maybe he gave off some weird human skunk smell that scared women away!  
He was still beating himself up over the situation when a knock came to the front door.

Jensen ignored it.  
He was in no mood to speak to some vacuum cleaner salesman. He’d probably take out his frustration on them if he did.  
But whoever was outside wasn’t taking no for an answer as the knocking increased.

“What the hell!” Jensen growled hurrying to the door. He’d give the douchebag a piece of his mind and if a punch to the jaw escaped him too, then so be it.  
“What do you want? “ he asked brusquely, opening the door to a tall young guy. ”Scrub that! I don’t give a fuck what you want. Just take your ass off my doorstep and disappear. “

Ignoring the words, the guy smiled at him, an enthusiastic sunny expression appearing on his face. “I have to check something out. Just give me a second,” he said, raising a finger and cocking his ears as if listening to a silent conversation.  
“Sorry about that, I had to be sure. You’ve already been damaged enough, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen could feel his jaw dropping open in confusion. Had he fallen down some rabbit hole, and met the Cheshire cat?”  
“Okay dude, that’s it. Have a great day.”

Jensen made to close the door but things were about to get worse. The kid took a step forward and pulled him into a kiss.  
If the stranger had turned into a donkey and brayed at the moon, Jensen couldn’t have been more surprised.

He reacted, pushing at his attacker’s chest causing him to stumble back.  
Jensen was more than angry now, he was furious, between being jilted by Candy and having a complete stranger coming on to him in his own home, any good manners he might have owned were well and truly gone.

”If you don’t get out of here now, I’m calling the cops. I don’t know what your game is but it’s definitely not amusing.”  
Strangely enough, a wounded expression appeared in the guy’s eyes, similar to that of a beaten puppy, as if Jensen had hurt his feelings.

“But I’m your soulmate,” the stranger declared candidly, eyes wide and pleading. “ I’m destined to be at your side forever.”  
“Dude, I’ve never seen you before, don’t know anything about you, and most important of all, I don’t swing that way. I go for long blond hair, curvaceous breasts, and perky asses. All of these things belonging to the female sex. Sorry to burst your bubble but we can never be soulmates.”

With that Jensen closed the door in his face and just to make sure his unwelcome harasser understood, turned the key in the lock, and enabled his house alarm.

Shaking his head in frustration, he went into the kitchen and was about to pour himself a beer, when a shadow passed over the window and the young guy peeped through the space between the net curtains.  
“Please,” his muffled voice cajoled. “Let me explain. Perhaps I expressed myself badly. I’ve not had much experience in dealing with relationships.”

Jensen picked up the phone and waved it in front of the window. “I’m calling the cops,” he yelled, “if you’re not off my property after I count to three. One—two—three.”  
He heard the stranger heave a sigh before turning and disappearing from sight.

Taking a gulp of his beer, Jensen tried to look on the bright side. If nothing else, he’d have a quirky story to tell his friends at Corey’s Bar after work.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He got the chance the following Friday when he and his co-workers, Jeff, John, and Jesse, trailed into Corey’s after a harrowing week’s work on their latest project; successfully concluded with a hefty bonus from their boss.

“Fuck, if I needed this,” Jensen sighed happily as the cool bitter liquid rolled over his tongue and down his throat.  
“Preach,” Jeff replied, his expression of bliss mirroring Jensen’s own.  
The four men made a handsome group and plenty of women were checking them out, whether with partners or flying solo.

Jeff and John were soon arguing amicably over their favorite football teams while Jesse and Jensen limited themselves to enjoying their drinks.

Jesse was a great worker, intelligent, precise, and competent. He was also gay and though he didn’t flaunt himself in any way, he was always on the lookout for a stable partner.  
He’d come on to Jensen one of the first times they’d had a drink together wondering if he might be bisexual. 

Jensen had let him down easy. He liked Jesse and didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Sorry man, I’m straight but even if I wasn’t, I’ve seen enough to know that office romances end up badly every time.”

“Pity,” Jesse had replied. “You’re every gay man’s dream. But you can’t blame me for trying. Can we seal our non-relationship with a quick kiss?”  
Jensen had thought about it for a moment, then grinned. “Don’t see why not.”

Jesse had pressed his lips to his but Jensen had felt absolutely nothing.  
”Not bad,” Jesse had commented. “As I said, pity.”  
Jensen had merely smiled and ordered Jesse a pricey whiskey.

That memory made Jensen recall the man who’d turned up at his door the week before and he got ready to launch into the story.  
“You know, Jesse, A weird thing happened to me the other week. This guy…”  
“Hold that thought, Jen, “ Jesse interrupted. “I just spotted a cutie sitting by himself. Nothing wrong with finding out which way he swings.”  
Jensen gave an amused nod as Jesse made his way over to the area where the tables were set out.

His story about the weirdo who’d turned up at his door would have to wait for another time.

When Jesse didn’t return, Jensen joined in with Jeff and John’s football discussion, though he wasn’t really a fan of the game. But after a while, he decided he’d rather just shove off home. It had been an exhausting week. 

“See you guys on Monday, “ he said taking leave of his friends.  
“We’re boring you, huh? “ Jeff chuckled.

Jensen gave a wry smile, clapped the older man on the shoulder and walked off toward the exit.  
He scanned the locale as he passed through to see if Jesse was still around.

Spotting him at a corner table, he was about to go over and let him know he was off home when he stopped dead in his tracks. The ‘cute young guy’ Jesse had mentioned was none other than the nut-job who’d turned up at his door. What the fuck!  
Jensen was torn between continuing on home or going over to Jesse and warning him about the dude but he wasn’t in the mood for making a scene.  
After all, Jesse was a grown man. He could look after himself. 

Then maybe the kid’s weirdness appealed to him. Each to his own. As long as his self-declared “soulmate” kept his distance from Jensen himself, then fine.  
Just as he dragged his eyes away from the scene, the kid looked across at him and smiled.

Ashamed of himself for being such a coward, nevertheless Jensen exited the bar as if a tiger was on his tail.  
A situation that was already bizarre was getting weirder by the minute. Was the kid stalking him?

He might have to make that call to the police after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite himself, Jensen was curious. What had the weirdo been doing in the bar the other night and most of all what had he and Jesse been talking about?

He waited until he saw Jesse hovering by the coffee machine then made his way over. 

“ ’Morning, Jesse, “ Jensen said, pouring himself a cup. “How was your weekend?”  
“Same old, same old, “ Jesse sighed. “I’m never going to find someone to settle down with. All the guys I know want a sexy night out with no strings.”  
“I thought you might have scored the other night at Corey’s. How did you get on with the “cutie”?”

Jesse’s eyes took on a veiled expression. “Well if it had led to something, I wouldn’t be here looking so depressed, now would I?”  
“He was straight then?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I never outright asked him. After he told me he was already engaged, that they were true soulmates, I didn’t press the issue.”  
Jensen hummed. “Uh, what DID you talk about? You were still yapping away when I left. Did you at least get his name?”

“Jared. He was a sweet kid, told me he was new in town and he’d come into the bar to have a little company, to feel he belonged. It’s always difficult when you come to a new place, especially if you don’t know anyone.”

“I thought you said he was engaged?”

Jesse shrugged. “Gotta get back to work,” he said, leaving Jensen to stare after him.

Frowning, Jensen sipped his coffee.  
Jesse had been strangely abrupt. The guy could talk the ears off a donkey, but he couldn’t share more than a few words about his conversation with the man in the bar?

However, from what he had said, it seemed his stalker was still pushing the story of soulmates and Jensen felt a chill wash over him, for he was certain the soulmate referred to, was himself.  
What had he done to deserve this, a weirdo stalker who’d taken a shine to him for some reason?

Putting the entire affair out of his mind, Jensen got back to work. At least computers acted logically.

A week passed without Jensen having set eyes on the creepy stalker and he’d almost forgotten about him, but sadly his relaxed state of mind wasn’t going to last.  
As he was getting ready to take a shower before heading for bed, he gave one last glance out of the front window.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the crazy dude sitting on the bench across the road, just staring at the house.

“That does it,” Jensen raged. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.” He stalked out of the house and across the road.

An expression of alarm appeared in the guy’s eyes as Jensen grabbed his arm, gripping it in an iron hold.

“You’re coming with me,” he growled. “And you’re going to tell me exactly what’s going on. “  
The guy, what was his name? Jared, Jesse had told him, looked up at him, and even in his foul mood, Jensen could see that his eyes were moist.  
What the hell! This had to be the weirdest stalker in existence.

For a moment, Jensen felt a mote of empathy, though he quickly banished it.

Jared didn’t offer any resistance, following Jensen meekly into the house.  
However, Jensen kept a cautious hold on him until Jared was sitting on his couch, then he let go and took a step back.

“Now. I want to friggin' hear what you’re doing hanging around my home, my bar, even my friends, and the explanation better be a good one for the cops are only a call away.”

All the fight seemed to have gone out of the guy compared to the first time Jensen had seen him on his doorstep claiming to be his soulmate and even daring to kiss him. Now he seemed confused as if he no longer knew what he was doing.

Jared lifted his head and sighed. “You’re my soulmate and all I wanted was love you.”

“Now you have to know that what you’re saying is bullshit. How can you be my soulmate, when we’ve never met.”  
“I can’t give you a precise answer, “ Jared replied. “I just know…”

Jensen passed a hand over his face.  
This explanation was going nowhere fast but there was something he was sure of, Jared had no intention of hurting him. The kid’s innocence was stamped on his face. Whatever was going on, he was no stalker. He really believed what he was saying.

“Okay. Let’s take things slowly, step by step. I want to help you, dude. I really do.”

Jared stared at him as if he was Mother Teresa of Calcutta, with open devotion.  
“I’ll answer any questions I can but as I said things are kind of hazy for me too now.”

“Had you ever seen me before the day you turned up at the house? An easy one to start, “ Jensen said.  
“No.”  
“Had you seen my photo on the internet or on some site?”  
Jared shook his head.

“Then you CAN understand why I might think you’re lying about being my soulmate? “

A pensive expression appeared on the young man’s face. “It is pretty strange, “ he replied honestly, “ and I can’t give you an explanation of how I got to your door and how I knew you were my soulmate, yet you are.  
Please, Jensen, Help me understand why I’m so drawn to you. Why I want you to take me in your arms and hold me.”

“Whoa there, dude. We’re taking a step forward and two back. First I need to understand, then I might be able to help you. I know a good doctor."  
“I don’t need a doctor, “ Jared scowled. “I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh! Let’s try another approach. Now, I don’t know if you remember but I told you I’m straight. You’re not going to deny that you’re a guy, are you?”  
Jared snorted. “ I’m not going to deny the obvious.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile. The kid was kind of amusing.

“Okay. I’m assuming you’re gay if you want to be soulmates with a man.”  
But Jared’s answer was the last nail in the coffin of madness. “No. I’m not gay.”

Flopping down onto a nearby armchair, Jensen no longer suspected he’d fallen down the rabbit hole, he was absolutely sure!  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neither man realized that above the roof of the house a very worried Cupid hovered. He’d fucked up big time after being given completely wrong information on the two men below. 

Now there was nothing he could do to change what had happened but at least they were talking. He hoped they could work things out though he was certainly aware of the difficulties. They were officially soulmates and would never be fully satisfied with anyone else.

He'd had to intervene to get Jared to meet Jensen. The Cupid sighed again. What a unholy mess!  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lifting his eyes heavenward as if looking for an explanation, Jensen sighed, before leaning forward to study the tousled-haired ‘anomaly’ who was sitting across from him on the couch.

“This is friggin’ crazy, “ Jensen murmured, more to himself than to the young man. “Even if your story were true, being soulmates usually includes a sexual relationship, but if neither of us is gay, that would seem to put a lid on that.”  
Jared pondered for a moment but he wasn’t giving up. “Platonic soulmates exist too.” 

Jensen pushed off the armchair. “Dude, the sex part is the least of this whole affair. I still can’t understand why you’d turn up at my house thinking we were soulmates. Why would a sane person do that? “

Once again a hurt expression appeared on Jared’s face and instantly Jensen felt the same ripple of empathy as before. Maybe he was as crazy as Jared or the kid was infecting him.

“Let’s try again to unravel this. By the way, do you have a surname or is Jared it?”  
“Padalecki, My name’s Jared Padalecki.”

“Padalecki huh? Figures that even your name would be complicated. Fine. How old are you?”  
“Twenty-two and before you ask, I live in Austin.”  
“This is good,” Jensen said with an encouraging smile. “You don’t have amnesia or shit.”

A tentative smile curved Jared’s lips and Jensen couldn’t help but think it was kinda cute.  
“How did you get here?”

Jared’s brow furrowed as he tried to remember. “It’s all hazy. I can vaguely remember being on a train and walking along a busy street but the first clear memory I have is knocking on your door here in Dallas and when you answered, I thought I heard a whispering in my ear.”

“Saying what?”  
Jared frowned. “It’s hard to remember, it’s like a fading dream.” He sighed. “Listen, I’m really tired, Jensen. This whole thing has worn me out. I’m certain sure I’m your soulmate but if you won’t believe me, I don’t know what to do.” 

He put a hand over his heart. “When you push me away it hurts here.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen decided Jared had to be a bit of a drama queen. He quickly changed the subject  
“Where are you staying?”

“In a motel, though, for the life of me, I can’t remember checking in.”  
Glancing at Jensen from under his eyelashes, Jared made to get to his feet. “I suppose I’d better go,” he said dejectedly. “Even if I am your soulmate, I can’t force you to love me. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Jensen was torn between letting him leave and asking him to stay. This entire situation was too outlandish to be brushed off so easily. It needed more investigation.  
Almost without thinking, he burst out. ” Listen, dude. I’ve got a spare room. Why don’t you bunk down there for the night? Maybe things will be clearer in the morning. I wouldn’t want you to end up under a truck, crossing the road.”

“I’m not a child, Jensen.” For the first time, Jared replied in a curt tone. “You might think I’m crazy but I’m all signed up to go to Law school, so, yeah I do have some brains in my skull.”

“Law school? Good for you but even lawyers can have an accident when they’re exhausted. Don’t go all prissy on me now, dude. Accept the offer. I’ll even throw in breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Jensen smiled and Jared reckoned he’d never seen anything more radiant. He knew deep in his soul that Jensen was the one, despite everything.  
He nodded. “If you’re offering breakfast, I’m vegetarian, no bacon. Just orange juice and pancakes.”

“I think I can manage that,” Jensen chuckled. He was feeling less aggressive. Maybe this soulmate crap had a positive side after all.

As Jensen studied his mysterious guest, he was beginning to think that someone might have played a cruel trick on the kid too. Could Jared have been hypnotized in some way? Maybe some freak was out there laughing his ass off in the background?”  
Jensen couldn’t have known he was on the right track, though that someone was certainly not laughing! 

On the contrary, the plump cupid was on the verge of tears.  
In all the centuries he’d been practicing the art of bringing lovers together, never had such a disaster occurred. The two men should’ve had female partners, but he couldn’t take back the coupling. Their souls were now entwined. 

And, as often happens, life has the audacity to complicate things even further.

Just as Jared rose to his feet, accepting Jensen’s offer to sleep over, Jesse was walking by, his house just a few blocks from Jensen’s.  
It had actually been Jensen himself who’d told Jesse about the real estate on sale.

As fate would have it, at that precise moment Jared stumbled on the edge of the rug and tumbled towards Jensen who stretched out his arms in reflex to block the younger man’s fall, holding on to him. “Whoa! Steady dude,” Jensen huffed, his arms unexpectedly filled with Jared’s warm body.

From the sidewalk, Jesse’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the scene through the open curtains.  
Jensen had his arms around a man. What the fuck? 

Hadn’t Jensen made it perfectly clear that he was straight? So what was going on? Just to make things worse, the man who’d been entwined with Jensen turned his head in profile and Jesse’s jaw dropped even further as he recognized the young ‘cutie ‘ from the bar.

Without lingering in case he was spotted, Jesse continued on, completely confused and not a little pissed. How the hell had the Jared kid ended up in Jensen’s house and moreover in his arms?

These were all questions Jesse was determined to get answers to.  
He'd always thought Jensen too pretty not to be gay, but the facts had always negated it. Jensen only dated women and with great success too, going by the office gossip.

Tomorrow, he’d grill the asshole and get the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Unaware of having been spied on by his friend in passing, Jensen released Jared who took a faltering step back, utterly embarrassed. 

Ever since he’d come to Dallas to search out his ‘soulmate’, he’d been acting like a brainless sod.  
Falling into Jensen’s arms like an idiot wasn’t helping his self-esteem.

“I’m sorry, “ Jared apologized, “ I must have two left feet. I can’t remember tripping over a rug….well… ever!”

“Hey. That’s the least of your worries, “ Jensen said sympathetically. “Come on, I'll show you where the guest room is. Just use whatever you need. If you want a shower tomorrow morning, I’ll leave a clean spare pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt in the bathroom.”

Jared gave him a troubled glance. “Why are you being so nice to me? I arrive here with a story I can’t even believe myself, now that you’ve pointed out all the bullshit. You should just kick me out.”

Jensen grinned. “Well, I have to say I feel kinda curious that you’d want to be my soulmate. It doesn’t happen every day that a dude presents himself to a guy and straight out tells him he’s his one true love without ever having seen or heard of him.”

“You can joke about this, Jensen and I can too, but I still want you to take me in your arms and love me. The sensation is stronger than logic, stronger than reason. Even if I don’t have an explanation, the feelings I have for you are real to me.”

The younger man looked so dejected that Jensen felt a weird urge to comfort him, to hug and console this stranger who’d erupted into his life.  
He brushed the feeling away, showed Jared to the spare room, and took himself off to bed but sleep was slow in coming as he tried to make sense of it all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Jensen was already pottering around the kitchen when Jared came into the room.

Jensen noticed with a smile that the kid had taken advantage of the clothes he’d left out for him.

“Hey. How’re you feeling this morning?”  
“Fine, “ Jared replied almost shyly. “Every minute that passes I’m feeling more stupid. It’s as if I was drugged up or something when I came knocking on your door.”

Jensen nodded but didn’t comment.  
“One vegetarian breakfast coming up,” he said, filling a plate with pancakes.

“Eat up dude. It’s early yet but I have to get to work. “

“Uh, yeah, “ Jared acknowledged. “Of course. You didn’t need to bother cooking me breakfast. I should be on my way back to the motel.”

“I can go in later. It’s no big deal.”

Jared poured syrup over his food and began to eat while Jensen filled two cups with fresh coffee and took a seat opposite his guest.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked.  
Jared shrugged. “I suppose I’ll head back to Austin. Schools are closed for the summer break, but I’ve got stuff to look over for Law School.”

Jensen spoke up almost without thinking. “Why don’t you hang around for a few days, maybe we can work out what happened to you. There’s plenty of weird stuff out there on the internet; it could be this kind of thing has happened to others.”

Jared’s face flamed up. “I don’t know if I should. Being around you is difficult for me, Jensen. I might get the urge to kiss you again.” 

” I think I can manage to fend you off, “ Jensen chuckled. “Seriously, Jared. I want to know what’s going on and the best way to understand is to keep you nearby. If you go home, you might end up repeating the same thing. Turning back up on my doorstep, I mean.”

“Okay. Thanks, “ Jared said. “I want this situation resolved too. I don’t want to go through life hankering after you.”  
Jensen grinned. “I can’t think of a more handsome person to hanker after, but I do get the problem!”

Jared mirrored the grin and Jensen had to admit that the dude was totally cute.

“Why don’t you check out of the motel and bring your stuff here,” he offered on impulse. “No point in wasting money when I can put you up. “  
“You’re sure? I could be a serial killer for all you know, ” Jared replied. 

“Positive.”  
Jensen pushed back his chair and got up. “I’m off to shower and get ready for work. If you want, I can give you a ride to your motel to pick up your stuff.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

An hour later, Jensen turned into the parking lot of the SleepWell motel.

“You go check out,” Jensen said. “I’ll wait and take you back home. We’re only five minutes away.”  
“I can walk back on my own, “ Jared objected. 

“I’d rather see you safely inside.” 

Again, Jensen could quite understand why he was feeling protective towards Jared but he couldn’t deny that he did.  
When Jared was safely ensconced at his house, Jensen headed for work.

Pushing through the glass doors, he made for his office.  
As he passed by his colleagues, he nodded a greeting. The only one who didn’t acknowledge him was Jesse.

Jensen frowned. 

Jesse must have had another delusion with a potential partner as he seemed grouchy.  
It wasn’t long before the reason for his friend’s mood was revealed.

Jensen looked up from his computer as Jesse came stalking through the door.  
“Well, well. The straight as an arrow Jensen Ackles has turned to the dark side.”

“What are you talking about, Jesse?”  
“I’m talking about you making out with a guy and not just any guy…the cutie from the bar. Have you been in the closet all this time? Huh?”

Leaning back in his chair Jensen rolled his eyes. “Dude. You’re making a mistake. Whatever it is you saw, it isn’t what you think. And how do you know this? Have you been spying on me?”

“If you haven’t forgotten, I live just down the road from you, and on my way home, I saw this interesting scene play out through your well-illuminated front window.”  
“And of course, you immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

“I think I’m expert enough on gay relationships to know when two men are making out.”  
“The kid was in my house but we weren’t making out, doufus. He tripped and I caught hold of him before he fell. That’s all there is to what you saw. Nothing else.”

But Jesse wasn’t satisfied. “Say I believe you, that still doesn’t explain how you know him and what he was doing in your house.”

“Yeah, well. I’d like to share but it’s all a bit strange. All I can say is that I ran into the kid and we got to talking.”

“Talking? Huh? You’re full of crap, Jensen. I thought we were friends. I guess I made a mistake.”  
“Jesse, “ Jensen called out as his friend exited the room.

“What friggin’ bad luck," Jensen sighed, leaning back in his chair but he couldn’t tell anyone how he’d met Jared.  
They’d think he was nuts. 

However, he vowed that once he’d solved the soulmate crap, he'd tell Jesse everything and they’d laugh like idiots about it.  
TBC


End file.
